How 2012 Happened-The Hyper Ghost
by NoLongerInUse5
Summary: I was once again dared by Pheek to make a CrAzY story! It is about how the world was supposed to end in 2012! This story is also about the Hyper Ghost. READ IF YOU DARE!


**Author's Notes:**

**Hey everyone! Guess what! I was dared to make another crazy story by Pheek! If you are wondering what this story is about, it is about how 2012 happened (or was supposed to in my mind!) I hope you enjoy and please comment!**

**WARINING:**

**This story contains nonsense and really stupid stuff that will make you laugh so hard you will fall off your chair...or you might think it is stupid and that it doesn't make any sense. **

**Also contains ghosts for you Danny Phantom people if you didn't already know by the title.**

**SIDE EFFECTS OF READING THIS STORY:**

**-Might laugh so hard that you start crying.**

**-Be really confused.**

**-Wondering if this actually happened.**

****If any of these side effects happen please call your local doctor that specializes in weirdness****

**How 2012 Happened**

_**The Hyper Ghost**_

It is now 2013 and we (or some of us) were expecting to have the world end in 2012 (For the record I was not one of those people). Believe it or not it actually happened...you just don't remember (no it did not happen this is a MADE UP story so calm down). I am getting the sense I am ruining the story with secretly telling you in parentheses the truth (yes you are). ANYWAY! This is how it all happened starting with the day before the end of the world...

There was a little boy named Adam. He is a little kindergartener who was very popular and had many friends. We all know someone who is CrAzY, but have you ever met a person as hyper as Adam?

It was a perfectly normal day, Adam was having his normal breakfast...Pop Tarts with Fun Dip inside instead of jelly. He also was drinking a chocolate shake with extra sugar. When he was done he jumped up ran into the car and went to school. It was the usual. At recess his friend David was handing out Party Invitations to everyone. He then gave one to Austin...it said:

**David's 6th Pajama Birthday Party**

**When: Tonight at 4-6pm**

**Where: David's House**

**There will be soda, candy, pizza, and more!**

Adam was all excited and could not wait!

After school, he went home and asked permission to go to the party, his mom said yes and he was all happy. Before the party, he put on his favorite PJs and had his favorite snack, Speghetti with Fun Dip Pop Tart junks, syrup, sprinkles, chocolate syrup, chocolate, caramel syrup, M&Ms, candy, and jawbreakers. He ate it all in 5 seconds and started to literally jump on the walls with excitement or because of his snack, either way he was happy and his mother hid for cover. Now as much sugar as he eats, he never EVER had soda for his mom said, "I don't want to die because I gave you soda." so he was told he was not allowed to have soda at the party for which made him sad.

It was time for the party; his mom drove him there and dropped him off. The party had balloons, confetti, glowing lights, pizza, TONS of candy, and soda. Adam instantly headed for the candy and pizza without even taking off his coat and shoes. He danced like crazy and played lots of party games. Then his friend David came up to Adam.

"I see you are having fun," David said to Adam.

"YEP! THIS IS THE BEST PARTY EVER!" said Adam jumping up and down and flapping his arms enthusiastic (and Adam is the most popular kid...things to think about!).

"Hey you have to try this soda it is awesome!" said David handing Adam Mountain Dew. Instantly, Adam frowned and stopped jumping.

"Sorry, but I am not allowed to have soda," said Adam sad.

"It's ok just try a sip, it will be fine," said David. Adam smiled.

"Well a sip can't hurt I guess," said Adam. (BIG mistake on David's part) Adam took a tiny sip and his eyes lit up!

"WWWWWWWOOOOOOOOWWWWWW! THIS IS REALLY GREAT STUFF! CAN I HAVE MORE MORE MORE MORE MORE MORE!" said Adam. David start stepping away as Adam chugged down David's Mountain Dew.

Then Adam had another and another and another and another...I think they say he had 50? Yep he had 50 Mountain Dews. When they ran out he got angry and ran to the store to find more. The store was like 12 miles away and he got there in 2 seconds. He then took the Mountain Dew ran back to his friend's house and had 50 more so 100 in all. When his mom came to pick him up at 6, Adam ran into the car with non stop bouncing up and down.

When he got home, his mom forced him to bed and he just could not sleep and with hours of not being able to sleep, he looked at his clock...midnight. He then got up ran to the store once more and this time took 500 Mountain Dews to chug down in only a minute. Now that minute was the minute of the end...it was 12:01pm when he literally exploded the world! Now how are we still alive you ask? Well Adam did die of his explosion, but we just got brain washed from that moment...he erased that moment from our lives and we just thought 2012 did not happen.

He then later turned into a ghost...he didn't look the same though, they say his explosion made him look TOTALLY different. He thought being a ghost was awesome and went to show his friends...well...he kind of creeped them out and made them all run for their lives. Now he keeps wondering if anyone will be his friend and keeps asking EVERYONE to be his friend. He was actually in an episode of Danny Phantom...I think his name was Klemper? Yeah it is Klemper.

**So how did you like my story? Did you think it was funny? I won't know unless you comment.**

**-Pinklife**


End file.
